ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic City
Story It is nighttime, when a green light occurs above the Wulong Forest. Super John and the Phoenix come out, pushed to the opposite sides of the earth column area. Super John: Well, that did less than I thought it did. The Phoenix screeches, releasing a powerful fire blast. Super John raises his hand, shattering the attack with a mana shockwave, tearing through the Phoenix. The Phoenix regenerates, and flies forward. Super John twitches his foot, as he rams through the Phoenix, cutting it in half. The flames rejoin, as the Phoenix chases after Super John. Super John: This obviously isn’t working. (Super John lands on an earth column, shifting to Heatblast.) Heatblast: Bring it on. The Phoenix breathes fire, which Heatblast absorbs. He then pulls on the fire, pulling the Phoenix in. Heatblast flies up, grabbing Phoenix and absorbing it completely. He lands back on the column, when he doubles over, his entire body now burning purple. The purple fire comes out of his head, putting his fire out. The Phoenix reforms, and Heatblast falls over, reverting. John: Ugh. Not a good idea. The Phoenix breathes fire at John, who swirls his arm, using firebending to break the attack. He then stomps the earth column, launching cylinder disks at the Phoenix. It’s distorted, but reforms, swinging its wing. It hits the part of the column detached from the rest, knocking it off and John falling. The Phoenix chases after him, when John spins, releasing several waves of wind. It tears through the Phoenix, which extends its wings, wrapping around John. Then, The Phoenix is sucked in, orbiting in an arc around Gravattack, who’s curled up into a planetoid. The earth columns break, an arc of earth circling him. Gravattack: Not the same as the Avatar state, but two out of the four elements isn’t bad. (Gravattack merges the fire and rocks together, and launches them at a column. The column breaks, as the debris falls to the ground. Gravattack lowers himself to the ground below.) Well, that takes care of that. (He spots a lone, small ember burning through the cracks of a rock.) Oh, man! The flame regenerates into the Phoenix, releasing a fire blast at Gravattack. Gravattack raises his arms, taking the attack. He raises his hands, glowing with a blue aura. The Phoenix goes spinning in a circle in the air, when the Phoenix extends its wing, knocking Gravattack over. It charges Gravattack, who slams it into the ground with gravity, pushing the flames out. An ember survives, and it regenerates outside the gravity force, blasting him with a fire blast, knocking Gravattack into a column. The Phoenix breathes fire again, and Gravattack shifts to Gymosis, raising his hand and absorbing the attack. Gymosis: Alright, game over. (Gymosis absorbs the fire completely, sucking in the Phoenix as well. Gymosis absorbs the Phoenix, his body bursting into purple flames.) Hot! Hot! Ho (Looks at his hands) Okay, not hot. Not bad. (Gymosis reverts.) John: Finally beat that thing. Now, to find out when I am. (John uses airbending, the wind taking him high into the sky. He jumps off the columns, making it back to the top. He looks into the distance, seeing the lights of a city.) Pretty sure that wasn’t there when I left. Let’s head there. End Scene John arrives in the city, and is fascinated by it. John: Wow. The big city. This is huge considering how, primitive it was before. (He passes a stadium, when he sees an old fashion car, with a plus sign on the side.) An ambulance. Guy: Guuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaggggggh! (John sees a guy in an Earth Kingdom attire being carried down stairs in a stretcher. A guy in Fire Nation clothes and a girl in Water Tribe clothes are following.) It hurts! It hurts so bad! Fire Nation Guy: Relax, Bolin. It’s just a sprain. Bolin: What kind of brother are you to say it’s just that, Mako?! Oh, it’s bad! Girl: I did all I could to heal it, but it’s best if you go to the hospital. Bolin: Thanks, Korra. At least SOMEONE cares about me! (The medics put Bolin in the back of the car, and they drive off.) Mako: Well, there goes our shot in the tournament. Korra: Relax. I’m sure we can find another Earthbender in time. Mako: (Scoffs) Yeah, good luck with that. John: I’m an Earthbender. (The two look at John, who walks towards them.) Korra: Ugh. Great, the White Lotus. Did Tenzin send you to keep an eye on me? John: Uh, (Looks confused, but quickly recovers.) Actually, I, uh, just made it to the city. I was previously stationed at Omashu, where I was taught by an Earthbending master. What do you need an Earthbender for? Korra: Pro-bending. John: Pro-bending? Mako: He doesn’t even know what it is. Korra: Come on, Mr. Sour Pants. Don’t forget I didn’t know the rules as well when I first joined. Mako: Ugh. Fine. But if we lose because of him, it’s your fault. (Mako walks towards the arena.) Korra: Sorry about him. John: No problem. I’m used to jerks. Now, what’s this Pro-bending? End Scene John, Korra and Mako are riding a moving platform out to a hexagon battle ring, wearing protective gear. Side ropes go around the arena except the ends, which are wide open. Korra: Okay, remember. You can only bend the earth on our side of the ring. If you’re knocked behind the line, you can’t go back over it. Your goal is to knock them out the back. If you stay still very long, you’re a sitting turkey duck. John: Fast and furious. Got it. Announcer: And, welcome to the Pro-bending event of the evening! Tonight, is Republic City’s own Fire Ferrets! (Korra waves to the crowd.) And their opponents, the Xiao Yu Zebra Frogs! (The bell rings.) And the bout commences, Mako starting off with several quick fire bursts. As a wave of water blocks it, covering his team member launching the earth disks, heading towards the new guy. I tell ya, folks, I can spot a green player a mile away, and so can the Zebra Frogs. The new guy fires disks to dodge, but, ooh! That’s going to hurt! He’s knocked into the second ring. And the Avatar launches her water whip to try and cover for him, but she’s blocked by a quick fire barrage. Water and earth fly at the new guy, who seems to be running for his life. He fires earth disks, and into the drip he goes! John falls off the arena, and crashes into the pool of water below. He surfaces, gasping for breath. John: Dang! So fast! More like wrestling or football, nothing like tennis. (The timer goes off.) Announcer: And that’s the end of round one. The Zebra Heads take the early lead. (John rides an elevator back up to the arena.) John: That hurt. Korra: Told you not to stand still. John: Duly noted. (The bell rings) Announcer: And their back! And the Zebra Frogs are focusing all their energy back on the new guy, who is bending like crazy. He’s launching disks left and right, all of them spiraling and missing. Mako gets in the heat of it, dodging left and right as he releases a burst of flames. The Avatar is blocking attacks, keeping them down, and she’s knocked into zone 2. Mako releases a burst, but he’s hit as well, leaving the new guy up front. The Zebra Frogs all strike together, and, what the heck? John jumps into the air, dodging a burst of water, earth and fire, snapping his fingers. Earth disks shoot out of ground, tripping the Earthbender. John lands, several earth disks flying up at the same time. He launches them all, the Zebra Frogs attacking and blocking frantically. John: Mako, strike right! Mako releases fire bursts to the right, while John launches several earth disks to the left, forcing the Zebra Heads down the center. Korra fires a stream of water, hitting all three of them and knocking them over the end. Announcer: And it’s a triple knockout! The Fire Ferrets win! (The crowd cheers) I’ve got to tell you, I’ve never seen anything like it. We might have an Earthbending prodigy here! Korra, Mako and John are walking out of the arena. Korra: That was incredible! How did you do that? John: Good earth bending teacher. So, uh, I guess I should check in with Tenzin. You don’t happen to know where to go, do you? Korra: Come on. I’ll take you to Air Temple Island. Later Mako. Mako: Later, and hey. (John turns.) Nice job out there. John: Thanks. End Scene Korra bends the water, taking them over the ocean towards an island. Near the island is a big statue of Avatar Aang. John: Avatar Aang. You’ve got a pretty big legacy to follow. Korra: Yeah. You’re telling me. I haven’t even been able to airbend yet. John: It’s okay. It’s quite common to struggle with elements opposite to your personality. Korra: That’s exactly what Tenzin says. (Her face becomes confused, as if something just clicked.) Who are you? How do you know that? (They arrive at the docks, where a middle age Air Nomad was waiting. He has a black mustache and beard.) Air Nomad: You’re late. Korra: I told you I had my match, Tenzin. Tenzin: You should know by now that we do our airbending training first thing in the morning. And if you stay up, you’ll sleep through it. Korra: Ugh! Sorry! (Tenzin then turns to John.) Tenzin: And who are you? John: Name’s John. I, uh, am here Tenzin: My father told me you would appear one day. John: You’re dad is, was Aang? Duh. Korra: Wait, you knew Avatar Aang? Tenzin: He was his first water and earthbending teacher. John: I could only teach him the basics. I eventually sought out real masters to teach me. I learned earthbending from King Bumi. Tenzin: It is an honor to meet you. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. John: Thank you. It is an honor. Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Announcer *Xiao Yu Zebra Frogs Villains *Phoenix King Aliens By Clone 2 *Super John *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Gravattack *Gymosis Trivia *John has gone into the future, into the time of the next Avatar. *This is the first time John shows off his bending skills since training with the masters. *John participates in pro-bending for the first time. *Korra, the new Avatar, is introduced. *The Phoenix King will rise again. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc